


The Rules of the Game

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disguise, M/M, One Night Stands, Pretending to Be Strangers, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Woohyun would only have one night stands so Sunggyu makes sure to be a completely different person each time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [infinitememe](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/1642.html?thread=154986#t154986).
> 
> Ha Jung-woo is the character Sunggyu played in the drama _A Bit of Love._

It's hard for Sunggyu to make his face look any different, but he manages to do something new with his hair each time, at least, even if it's just brushing his bangs to the opposite side. He knows Woohyun appreciates the effort; whenever they encounter each other for the first time (and it's always the first, even if it's the fifteenth or the thousandth), Sunggyu can always catch the flicker of admiration across his face. The day before, he'd dyed his hair from bright red to dark brown and bought a drab grey argyle sweater from a discount clothing store near his office, tamer than what Sunggyu himself would prefer to wear.

He meets Woohyun not at one of the places Sunggyu usually likes to go - the bar that plays 90s rock all night, the restaurant where the owner always gives him extra side dishes because they both come from the south - but at the cinema, in the men's washroom, after they'd sat side by side watching an old French film. Sunggyu leans against the sinks and waits until Woohyun comes in, and then he starts washing his hands, looking busy.

Woohyun bumps him as he's drying his hands. "Oh, sorry about that," he says.

"It's fine," Sunggyu replies. "Say, what did you think of the movie?"

"Oh? It was all right," Woohyun says, running his hands under the water. "It was hard to pay attention, though."

Sunggyu wants to wince or roll his eyes, but he keeps a naive face on. "Why's that?"

Woohyun walks over to the air dryer and leans in close to Sunggyu. His dark, narrow eyes are hypnotic. Sunggyu can smell his cologne, the woody, spicy scent he always wears; pathetically, that's enough to make him hard.

"What's your name?" Woohyun asks, pleasant but with an edge to it. This is a test, after all.

"Jungwoo," says Sunggyu. "Ha Jungwoo."

Woohyun nods and leans back. "It's nice to meet you. Why don't we talk about the movie elsewhere?"

So Sunggyu-as-Jungwoo agrees, and together they take a taxi to a motel in the northeast, a neighbourhood far from where either of them live. Sunggyu still hasn't been to Woohyun's apartment; maybe, he thinks in the taxi, he never will.

They get a room in the motel for the rest of the night, and as soon as they shut the door Woohyun steps close to Sunggyu and kisses him, moving his tongue around his mouth the way he already knows Sunggyu likes. Kim Sunggyu would pull him in, make Woohyun give him more, bite his lips red and raw before they moved on to anything else; but with Woohyun, he hasn't been Kim Sunggyu for a while now. It's Ha Jungwoo who whimpers and gasps when Woohyun pulls away, who lets Woohyun undress him and push him onto the bed and suck bruises on his shoulders and around his nipples.

But it's still Kim Sunggyu who quivers like it's the very first time when he feels Woohyun's bare skin against his thighs.

"Tell me what you like," Woohyun whispers, and Sunggyu shivers in his arms. In the beginning, he wasn't good at this part - Kim Sunggyu only liked it one way, and wasn't very adventurous or creative, and the first few times he'd just been variations on himself. But once he felt more confident that he'd see Woohyun again, he'd allowed himself to try things he'd only read about. So Sunghoon had been into spanking; Matthew bought Woohyun high heels and watched him walk around the bedroom; Kyungwan had liked being choked (or so he claimed, until Woohyun's thumbs pressed a little too tightly and Sunggyu ended up smacking him in the face with a pillow, all safe gestures forgotten). Some of these had become things Sunggyu liked as well.

Jungwoo, Sunggyu decides, is submissive. "I want to make you feel good," he says, his voice catching slightly. "Whatever you like, I want to do it for you."

Woohyun chuckles, and his surprise is satisfyingly real. "If you say so."

He holds Sunggyu's wrists down on the bed as he rides him, the undulations of his hips torturously slow, and Sunggyu groans as he watches Woohyun's ass take in his cock again and again, widened just for him. This is truly what he likes most, and he'd have it all the time if he could. But Woohyun likes variety, and even under his conditions, what he has with Sunggyu is a compromise. So for now, Sunggyu contents himself with this, irregular encounters with Woohyun with a different name and personality every time, and the chance to lose himself in Woohyun again lessens the sting when Woohyun comes and moans Jungwoo's name instead of Sunggyu's.

Woohyun doesn't say his name, but he's looking in Sunggyu's eyes as his hole clenches around Sunggyu's cock, and that's good enough for him. He closes his eyes and comes into Woohyun, and the smell of Woohyun's body is so heavy he can taste it on his tongue.

There's no long goodbye; Kim Sunggyu wants to curl up around Woohyun and memorize his body while he can, but Ha Jungwoo still believes that there will be a next time. "You'll call?" he asks, as he enters a nonsense phone number into Woohyun's cell phone.

"Of course," says Woohyun. Even now, he sounds so genuine. Sunggyu thinks about all the guys who aren't him, who don't know what Woohyun's like, and wants to smack him.

But Jungwoo refrains, and pecks Woohyun on the lips instead. "I had a nice time," he says shyly.

Woohyun smiles. "Me too."

Jungwoo leaves Woohyun in the motel, and Sunggyu leaves Jungwoo the moment he steps into a taxi to take him back to Mangwondong. He fiddles with his bangs all during the ride home. It will be a few weeks before he sees Woohyun again; next time, maybe, he'll be the one who kicks Woohyun out. At the very least, he'll have to change his hair.


End file.
